tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Azhrina Ellewen
Physical Description Ash has been described as being stunningly beautiful with almond-shaped golden amber-green eyes, long snowy white hair trailing from her head down to her shoulders that flows freely as she never has it styled in any way and skin that Khal described as "pale as the snow" which makes it highly identifiable when she gets embarrassed or angry as her cheeks and tips of her ears turn crimson. However, her skin does have a faint blush to it as the tip of her nose has a soft rosy color with shell pink lips. When compared to females, she is considerably tall though is still shorter when compared to Khal. Due to the fact that Ash can almost always be seen wearing her armor, it is somewhat difficult to completely figure out her physique though her physique is slender and lean with an toned stomach. Like all mer, the tips of her ears are pointed with angular features and slanted eyebrows. She also has small feet and slender hands. Apparel Personality Ash is usually stoic, impassive and reserved, giving no hint as to what her emotions might be though when she does show them they tend to be very strong. She refuses most questions about her past to people who do not know her identity as well as even treating most of them coldly and indifferently as well as with a very serious attitude. Her span of tolerance is short and she frequently becomes annoyed or impatient with others. She also tends to be opinionated and outspoken, often arguing with and insulting others because of their difference in beliefs. Because of her seventy year separation from her people and the death of her friends, Arwen has become solitary, aloof, and withdrawn. When among others, even other elves, she doesn't spend much time with others and will even appear, on occasion, to be uncomfortable among others. Most of the time she keeps to herself and out of other peoples' company though if one was to constantly spend time with her, she will become much happier because she now has a constant companion. Unlike other elves, she is direct and practical in speech, rarely wasting breath with expressions or similes. Despite her solitary disposition, she is very dedicated to her people and cause to the point that she will endure endless tortures to keep others safe and is even willing to die for no reason other than to deny her captors Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Unnatural Abilities Magic: As with other elves, Arwen has a natural large reserve of strong magic power that allows her to cast multiple spells without tiring out while being able to regenerate lost magic power much faster then other races. She also has an natural affinity for cold and ice based magic. * Snow Cloak: The snow elf's signature spell which allows Arwen to cast snow cloak once a day that serves similar to the spell Frost Cloak in that it temporarily surrounds her in a wall of snow and protects her from others. It also has an additional effect as it covers the surrounding area in a snow storm which blocks the vision of her enemies and allows her to escape. * Frost Bite: Arwen is able to utilize the spell Frost Bite which allows her to project a continuous stream of frost from her hand and slows down enemies while simultaneously injuring them. She is skilled enough with this spell that she is able to cast and use the spell for extended periods of time while loosing barely any magic power whatsoever * Icy Spear: Arwen is able to use this spell which allows her to shoot a single ice spike with enough force and speed to pierce through metal * Frost Rune: Fighting Styles Miscellaneous Abilities Equipment Weapons and Tools Armor Artifacts Aedric Artifacts: Throughout her life, Arwen has worshiped Auriel and has been granted the use of some of his artifacts due to serving as his Champion. * Auriel's Blade: * Auriel's Shield: Daedric Artifacts: Though Arwen generally doesn't interact or worship any of the Daedric Princess and even initially believed that all of them were evil, she later learned that this wasn't the case for all of them and that some of them were actually quite nice such as Meridia who she worships while also acting as her Champion. As such, she was granted the use of her artifact * Dawnbreaker: Quotes Trivia Category:Skullguy123 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Falmer